nurarihyonnomagofandomcom-20200223-history
Hitotsu no Kodō
Music Outline Hitotsu no Kodō (ひとつの鼓動, lit. "Beating as One"), performed by Jun Fukuyama, is a duet between Rikuo and "Night" Rikuo. It is included on the fourth character CD and is paired with Kiyotsugu and Shima's duet. Tracklist :1. ひとつの鼓動 (hitotsu no kodō) 2. I can't stop my true Love 3. お花見は妖しさ満開!? (ohanami wa ayakashisa mankai!?) 4. 清十字団・持ちもの検査!? (kiyojūji dan mochi mono kensa!?) 5. ひとつの鼓動 (instrumental) 6. I can't stop my true Love (instrumental) Lyrics For easier reading, Night Rikuo's parts are in blue. Kanji= あぁ みんなそばにいるだけで 叶えたい夢が 浮かんでくる 泣いた数 笑顔が越えて 強くなれたんだ あぁ キミのように速くはね 進めないけれど 追いつきたい ボクなりに ギュウッと拳を 握っていた どんな相手だろうと オレの道を邪魔させねぇ 「さぁそこをどきな」 命知らずども 伝説を超える この背中に 「オレは、オレの百鬼夜行を作る」 続けよ 光るやさしさで (荒ぶる畏れで) 守りたいだけさ 大切なものは (譲れねぇものは)仲間とのキズナ 空 果てしなく 覚悟を刻むよ 今は Ahそれぞれに Soひとつの鼓動で あぁ 目を逸らし続けたなら 傷つかないけど 後悔する なりたいよ ホントの自分 あるがままに ほら昼間にじゃれ合え 夜には出る幕じゃねぇさ 「人間はお前にまかす」 魑魅魍魎ども てめぇらを仕切る この血潮が 「だから妖怪は、オレにまかせろ」 熱いぜ ぬける青空を (粋な暗闇を) 彼方に広げて 開きたいものは (破りてぇものは) 明日への扉 空 混じり合う 朝焼け見てるよ 今は Ahそれぞれに Soひとつの鼓動で Ah 昼と夜 あぁ キミとボク 背中あわせ こんなに近くて遠いよね 光るやさしさで (荒ぶる畏れで) 守りたいだけさ 大切なものは (譲れねぇものは) 仲間とのキズナ ぬける青空を (粋な暗闇を) 彼方に広げて 開きたいものは (破りてぇものは) 明日への扉 空　混じり合う　朝焼け見てるよ 今は　Ahそれぞれに　Soひとつの鼓動で 「オレの意思は変わらねぇ」 |-| Romaji= Aa minna soba ni iru dake de kanaetai yume ga ukande kuru naita kazu egao ga koete tsuyoku naretanda aa kimi no youni hayaku ha ne susumenai keredo oitsukitai boku nari ni gyuu to kobushi wo nigitteita donna aite darou to ore no michi wo jama sasenee "saa soko wo dokina" inochishirazu domo densetsu wo koeru kono senaka ni "ore ha, ore no hyakki yakou wo tsukuru" tsudzuke yo Hikaru yasashisa de (araburu osore de) mamoritai dake sa taisetsu na mono ha (yuzurenee mono ha) nakama to no kizuna kara hateshinaku omoi wo kigimu yo ima ha Ah sorezore ni So hitotsu no kodou de Aa me wo sora shi tsudzuketa nara kizutsukanai kedo koukai suru naritai yo honto no jibun aru ga mama ni hora chuukan ni jare ae yoru ha deru tobari ha nee sa "ningen ha omae ni makasu" chimimouryou domo temeera wo shikiru kono chishio ga "dakara youkai ha, ore ni makasero" atsui ze Nukeru aozora wo (iki na kurayami wo) achira ni hirogete akitai mono ha (yaburitee mono ha) ashita he no tobira kara majiri au asayake miteru yo ima ha Ah sorezore ni So hitotsu no kodou de Ah hiru to yoru aa kimi to boku senaka awase konna ni chikakute tooi yo ne Hikaru yasashisa de (araburu osore de) mamoritai dake sa taisetsu na mono ha (yuzurenee mono ha) nakama to no kizuna nukeru aozora wo (iki na kurayami wo) achira ni hirogete akitai mono ha (yaburitee mono ha) ashita he no tobira kara majiri au asa yakemiteru yo ima ha Ah sorezore ni So hitotsu no kodou de "Ore no ishi ha kawaranee" |-| English Translation= Ah, with everyone by my side the dreams I want to fulfill come to mind. I can become strong for every passing tear and smile. Ah, to be fast like you. I'm not moving forward, but I want to catch up to you. In my own way, I'm tightly clenching my fist. No matter what kind of enemy, I won't let them interfere with my path. "Now, get the hell out of my way." You daredevils, surpassing legend, by these marks on my back "I will create my own Hyakki Yakou" I continue on. With a shining gentleness (with an unruly fear) I only want to protect. What's important (what I'm not handing over) are the bonds of comradery. In the boundless emptiness, I engrave thoughts of resolution. Ah, now we really do beat as one. Ah, when one averts their eyes and continues on they can't be hurt, but they regret. In truth, I want to become my true self. Look, you're suited to playing around in the daytime. Appearing at night isn't a game. "I'll leave the human side of things to you." Evil spirits, I'll settle things with you. This blood "so, leave the yokai side to me." Is hot. The clear sky (the chic darkness) spreads further away. What I want to open (what I want to smash) is the door to tomorrow. I'll try mixing together the colors of sunrise. Ah, now we really do beat as one. Ah, day and night. Ahh, you and I. Back to back, like this we are close and far apart. With a shining gentleness (with an unruly fear) I only want to protect. What's important (what I'm not handing over) are the bonds of comradery. The clear sky (the chic darkness) spreads further away. What I want to open (what I want to smash) is the door to tomorrow. I'll try mixing together the colors of sunrise. Ah, now we really do beat as one. "My intentions won't change." Category:Music